Video stabilization is a well-known technique used to make videos look more stable. In general, video stabilization manipulates a moving crop window in a video to remove much of the camera motion.
In contrast, movie directors and cinematographers sometimes intentionally want to use camera movement as part of a video. For example, camera movement during filming can be used to establish pace, point of view, rhythm in a scene and so on.
Such camera motion, along with other video techniques that are typically learned through years of experience, such as framing, color, lighting and so forth, impart a style onto the video. However, without such experience, pre-planning and expensive equipment, it is very difficult to control stylistic aspects of a video.